Kalel Cullen
Kalel Cullen (March 28, 1989), also known as Kalel Kitten and Kalel Smith, is a YouTuber and Anthony Padilla's ex-fiancée (in a relationship June 29, 2013 to circa November 2014). Her birth name is Kristin Smith, but she decided to change her name to Kalel, since it suited her more (and she's a big fan of Superman). In 2016, she was seen with a nametag that said "Kalel Smith" and has not used Cullen in years. Personal Life Pre-WatchUsLiveAndStuff Kalel met Anthony in 2010 at a party, and after a month of being friends, they started dating on October 10th, 2010. They lived in L.A. along with their cat Kabuki. Kalel posted beauty videos on her former YouTube channel QueenBeeuty. In her last QueenBeeuty video, she announced she would no longer make beauty videos but post a video once or twice a month on her new channel, cozplai, where she would be'' posting tutorials showing how to make cosplay costumes for her favourite characters. Cozplai did not recieve more than 100,000 subscribers during its running period. After a few months of ''Cozplai, ''Kalel felt that the channel was too much work and did not like the idea of putting on makeup on camera, and decided to start a new channel called ''WonderlandWardrobe ''in between September and October 2012, consisting of DIY, ''vlogs and fashion videos. WatchUsLiveAndStuff (WULAS) and its end By June 2013, WonderlandWardrobe reached 400,000 subscribers. However, sometime after, Kalel decided she wanted to pursue her dream of becoming a fashion designer, therefore wouldn't have time to post videos to her channel. Then, she revealed that she would be starting a new channel called WatchUsLiveAndStuff ''with Anthony, which consisted of ''vlogs, ''tags and challenges posted almost daily. After only one and a half months of starting, with 45 videos, the channel had already reached 500,000 subscribers. Whilst on vacation in Japan with Anthony, he proposed to Kalel while recording a vlog after nearly 3 years of dating. They had made plans to get married on October 10, 2015. Sometime in November 2014, Kalel and Anthony broke up and on December 4th, 2014, they posted an announcement video. Kalel stated she alone will continue the channel, the "us" in WatchUsLiveAndStuff being her, Kabuki, Chibi, and even Nannerz. Her first solo vlog on WatchUsLiveAndStuff was in the the beginning of December in a new experimental format that she maintained through most of January 2015. In January 6, 2015, the channel had lost over 75,000 subscribers and the number had continued to slowly fall from December to sometime in January. Post-WatchUsLiveAndStuff When Kalel changed the channel name, effectively ending WatchUsLiveAndStuff, subscribers began leaving in larger amounts. Kalel has begun replying to more comments since the channel transitioned. Close to the end of January 2015, the channel featured only her in the banner and user picture. She eventually began calling the man she was dating "Max" and it later turned into a relationship in March. Commenters on YouTube deduced that Max's real name is Alec Rosa, and he could be seen in Charles Trippy's Playboy mansion video. He was in Kalel's vlogs and his real name is public. At the end of December 2015, between Christmas and New Year's Eve, Alec and Kalel broke up. Despite a large fanbase for the couple, little drama and sympathy surrounded their breakup due to Kalel posting a video about her difficult year. She dated another man, Cyrus Jannat, not revealing his name for sometime. She declared him the one, having no doubts, unlike with her previous relationships. However, the relationship crumbled. However, a video posted by another YouTuber casts doubts on whether the two are still separated. In 2016, Anthony posted a video declaring his and Kalel's relationship, albeit not naming her, had been toxic. In response, she wrote to fans, and Anthony: "I truly thought I could rise above and let this go... but it's just not right to allow him to get away with saying such false things about me. I deserve the chance to defend my character. I will not pretend that I was the perfect girlfriend. I am not an easy person to live with. My struggle with OCD has given me abnormally high standards, not only for myself, but for the people in my life. It is something I have constantly tried to put a lid on, but it is SO hard for me to control. However, this aspect of me wasn't anything new for him. This was something I struggled with from the beginning of our relationship. This who I am. It was something that he was always aware of. And there were MULTIPLE times in our relationship where I felt that I was destined to be alone and urged him to give up on me. But HE was the one who insisted to me that despite my struggles, I made him happy. HE was the one who insisted on stayed with me. HE was the one who proposed to ME, and made the choice to accept me for who I was- at my best or at my worst. In the end, I decided to walk away. we said it was neutral, because he DID initiate the break-up, only later to say that he wanted to stay with me. But this time, I knew better. I had to set him free. I truly loved him and felt that he deserved more. We were just too different and it would never work. I wanted him to find true happiness... and I am so happy that he has. We ended things on wonderful terms. I even came over to his place and had dinner with him and this "new girl" he was seeing. THAT'S HOW OKAY WE WERE. I attempted to stay in contact, I wanted to be cordial. But months after the break-up he attempted to rekindle things with me. I reminded him of why things didn't work and that he would be much better suited with someone else. Then things took a turn. He pushed me to delete all of our videos together. He deleted me on all social accounts and blocked my number. It really hurt me. But I understood it was his way of moving on. Now, over a year later, come today's events. I was completely shocked. It was like a knife in my heart. He KNEW that the ONE THING that truly hurt me SO MUCH was that so many of our viewers said I was using him, that I was a gold digger. He had watched me cry about such things. And he KNOWS that I was not using him. That's just such a hurtful thing to say. It's been almost TWO YEARS since our break-up and we have both happily moved on. When you move on and find love with another, all animosity should fade away. Why the need to bring me up? Why not mention ANYTHING about your current girlfriend instead? You post photos with her and people know you're together...so why not say ANYTHING? I just found it uncomfortably strange. I don't know if it was for drama to boost your channel... or to deliberately hurt me. But congrats, you managed to do both. And of course the majority take his word as truth and side with him. But girls, put yourself in my shoes for a minute. Can you IMAGINE if a man that you spent FOUR YEARS of your life with, your first love- told MILLIONS of people that you manipulated and used him?? Why are women so quick to side with men over their own kind? It's sad. You ALL know how crushed you would be in my situation. But nope, no sympathy, no consideration that maybe you don't know the whole story. Just "Oh Kalel. What a bitch, whore, slut, gold digger...." That is all I will say. And Anthony, I hope you understand why I felt the need to share these details. I was prepared to keep the past in the past, but you made the choice to drag it back to the present. I still love and care for you, despite what you've said. I will always cherish our time together. If you ever want to get lunch and chat, I would be happy to. But I won't hold my breath." In June 2017, Kalel uploaded a video entitled "quarter life crisis" and talked about Anthony: "I still really love and care for all of my ex-boyfriends. Even though the one that I loved the most and that I gave the most of myself to has decided to completely tarnish all of our beautiful memories together by trying to paint me to be a villain when in reality he tried to get me back multiple times and when I ever so politely declined, he decided that he would play the public victim card, two years later. Clearly for attention for personal gain. If that's not love, guys, I don't know what is." The evening of December 15, Los Angeles time, Kalel posted a long series of tweets, including a screenshot of a drabble she allegedly typed out: When it comes to happiness... well, it's almost as if we're all swimming in a pool...because similar to swimming, achieving happiness requires effort, but it's not too terribly hard to stay afloat (most of the time). Some people are happy quite easily... I think of these people almost as if they have a small raft in the pool, they stay up with a little less effort than others. Then you have the unfortunate group that has little weights tied to their arms. They try so hard to swim, maybe even twice as hard as others... but no matter how hard they try, they struggle to stay afloat. The weights just feel heavier and heavier... and they think that one day they will certainly drag them to the bottom. I am so tired of trying to stay afloat. About 3 hours later, Kalel posted a series of tweets which alluded to her time with Anthony/WULAS, both directly and indirectly. I've lived a life that so many dream of... money, beautiful apartment in LA, sports car, even a man that truly loved me. I've been so incredibly blessed. I have all the opportunity in the world at my fingertips... & yet I'm miserable & dead inside. I wish I could understand why. I don't have anyone in my life because I'm so negative and miserable that no one wants to be around me. It seems like no matter how much I try to be positive, I can't... I only see darkness. I'm tired of being a black hole to good people... so I'm forced to be alone. One of those good people was @anthonypadilla. Like his video said, I drained his light. I don't believe that I was manipulative, as my love was as pure as it could have been under my circumstances. But I did break his confidence & it pains me to think of it. I suppose you could say this is me having a mental breakdown on Twitter. But I'm just exhausted with trying to mask my reality. We all tend to present our best selves to social media... but I'm just over it. In January 2018, Kalel once more deleted select videos from the channel, less than one month after her self-proclaimed breakdown on Twitter that involved Anthony. As of mid-December 2017, she has only been semi-active on twitter. She refollowed Anthony's friend, Ian, a few weeks after alleging that he had reached out to her after she had admitted harmful thoughts. In May of that same year, Kalel said in a life update video, without mentioning his name, that moving in with Anthony early in their relationship was a big mistake, and ultimately said the relationship was a mistake. In January 2019, Kalel posted a screenshot of Anthony's recent video where he reacted to a video of the two of them walking in the snow with Pewdiepie. He had blurred her face out. She responded with laughing emojis and interacted with two tweeters, laughing at a parody of his pixelation, and disagreeing she would have reacted the same if he had not blurred her face out. Channels * KalelCullenTV (deleted) *KalelNKabuki (deleted) *QueenBeeuty (deleted) *Cozplai (deleted) *CozplaiSensei (deleted) *WonderlandWardrobe (deleted) *WatchUsLiveAndStuff/Kalel Kitten/Kalel (inactive; in varied states of transition; name change) *FrillyAndFancy (deleted) * KalelPadilla (deleted) Facts *Kalel was friends with Felix (PewDiePie ) and his girlfriend Marzia (CutiePieMarzia ) After her breakup with Anthony, her status of friendship with them is unknown. *For about 10 months, Kalel had dyed her hair a bluish iguana green (eventually with purple). *On her Queenbeeuty channel, Kalel lied about her being in her third year of college; she was only in her first semester. She said she lied about this because she wanted to be a role model for her viewers. *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130804155943/smosh/images/7/79/Large.jpgKalel during her WonderlandWardrobe channel *Her birth name is Kristen Smith. *She changed her name to Kalel Cullen when she was 18 because her birthname didn't fit her. *She was good friends with Melanie, former longtime girlfriend of Ian Hecox. Sometime in spring of 2016, she unfollowed Melanie on twitter after following her for a long while. *Her former roommate is Joey Graceffa, with whom she still is friends to this day. However, in 2017, this fact is alleged. *Her best feline friend is her cat, Kabuki. *Her ex-boyfriend/fianceé, Anthony was her human best friend from 2010-sometime in 2014. *She is a fan of ''American Horror Story. *She changed her name to Kalel after Superman's real name Kal'El. *She is a big fan of Superman. ''It has been unknown, since around 2014, if she is still a fan. *She mainly used ''MAC products before beginning a mostly-vegan diet. *Her style/fashion sense has changed continuously over the years. *During QueenBeeuty she constantly dyed her hair different colours. *She and Anthony Padilla dated from 10/10/2010 to 11/2014. *On her former engagement ring, the Roman numeral X, meaning 10, is engraved to symbolize that they started dating on 10/10/2010. *She could not bear to be on vacation for more than 5 days because she did not like leaving Kabuki. As of 2016, she demonstrates continual troubles leaving her pets behind. *She is a big fan of Animal Crossing. *She has a Pikachu 3DS. Sometime since the breakup of WULAS, it is unclear if she still has it. *She loved Pokemon. After WatchUsLiveAndStuff, she put down the franchise. *From 2013 to late 2014, her style was very girly and cute. This has seemed to make a comeback in March 2017. *She and Anthony had been wanting to go to Japan together since they first started dating. *Kalel, Anthony, Kabuki and Pip lived together on some weekends. For a while, Kalel and Anthony lived together full-time until Kalel needed to live closer to her school and put some distance between her and Anthony so they would not go crazy being around each other, which she stated was a mutual decision. * In July 2013, they revealed that they would be getting another cat. *In 2013, Kalel started to eat vegan. In 2014, she decided to not eat animal products as much as possible and sold all her leather products. From 2015 to 2018 she claimed to follow a mostly clean-eating vegan diet. She has been criticized for not buying vegan material goods. *In July and August 2018, Kalel said she was not truly vegan and was ditching the label and ultimately helped to open up a discussion as to what being vegan truly meant and what it should not mean. *Anthony ate vegan around Kalel to support her, and during 'Lunchtime with Smosh' it was clear that he was not vegan. Later on, he seemingly ate vegan for every meal and him and Kalel ate vegan together whenever possible. He continued being vegan after breaking up with Kalel and has stated he will never cease being vegan, although it is not clear whether his veganism extends to his material goods. *As a child, she collected American Girl dolls. *They planned on getting married on October 10, 2015, which would have been their 5-year anniversary. *In March 2014, Kalel and Anthony went to Hawaii for her birthday. * Kalel is a spokeswoman and model for P.E.T.A. Because of her large following, it is unlikely her not being a vegan will change her stance with them. * For a time, she liked to wear tops with large words on them. * December 2014 to May 2016, her hair was blonder than it had been in recent years. * February 2017: At a salon she dyed her hair back to brown and cut off damaged blonde. As the year went on, she added some blonde. * She is talented in the kitchen. * As of circa November-December 2014, she has 2 cats, Kabuki (Buki) and Mogwai/Chibi. Her former 3rd cat, Pip, became the sole responsibility of her ex-fiance, Smosh creator, writer and actor Anthony Padilla. In around 2015, Anthony gave Pip away to his friend. * Her videos many times have soft, pleasing background music, the degree varying. * Kalel does not believe in driving drunk. But her beliefs have many times been called into question from her vlogs documenting her drinking and then driving some time afterwards, exact time frame unknown. * Did not wholly believe in plastic surgery, but did not discard the idea. In late 2015, she decided to get plastic surgery on her nose. In 2016, she refined her nose, with little healing time. In 2017, she had surgery on her nose again, this surgery meeting more criticism. Rumors about other plastic surgery have been about, including her breasts, cheeks and chin. In the summer of 2018, she confirmed these surgeries and disclosed others, as well. * In August 2015, Kalel changed her video title editing style to a simple white background with black, simple lettering. This did not last. * She used Accutane for adult acne from August to November 2015, with disastrous side effects. It is unknown if these effects are still in her life. * She lives for finding the best restaurants while traveling. * Years before, she dated Nick Jones in 2009. Some accounts state the relationship was 2006/7-2010. * She dated Alec Rosa, having started an actual relationship in March 2015. They had begun seeing each other around January 2015, and broke up at the end of December 2015. * She has stated multiple times in writing that becoming vegan and discovering veganism is a journey. * One of her biggest wants in life is to meet Drake, or even be in the same room as him. * She had a Tesla with cruise control. As of late 2016, it is unknown if she still has it. * She loves Christmas. * Has had suicidal thoughts and depression in 2015. She admitted depression, although not officially diagnosed, in mid-December 2017. * Travelled to Morocco with her boyfriend Cyrus in May 2016. * In August 2016, she began posting on social media less, making a SnapChat video many interpreted as a goodbye video. Like many things concerning Kalel, this did not last. * She likes reality television. * From September 2016 to November 2016, she maintained a blog about veganism and fashion and did not upload frequently on YouTube. * She believes shoe shopping is one of the hardest parts of being vegan. * In October 2017, she stated she wants to have children and alluded that she and Cyrus may try for a child soon. * In October 2016, Anthony uploaded a Draw My Life video that shed light on their relationship. Kalel denied the video was true and said she would not stoop to his level, then put out a long word document stating many facts about their relationship, and then tweeted Anthony multiple times, asking him to take the video down, among other statements. She deleted all this, along with hundreds of other tweets. In conjunction with Kalel's reaction, some people believe that Miel and Anthony indirectly responded to Kalel's tweets, the tweets coincidentally occurring soon after Kalel's responses. Some also believe she took another step in her retaliation by declaring on her blog that Cyrus may very well become her husband. Despite her declaration she would meet with Anthony to chat, she ceased following him on all sites. It is rumored that he blocked her. * She began a blog on October 4, 2016, titled "peace zen love" and it focused on veganism and life skills and some aspects of her life. She deleted it around Thanksgiving 2016, instead password protecting the site and began to vlog once more. * Her last exchange with Anthony that is visible on his twitter is from April 2015. * Kalel went to Italy with Cyrus in late June 2017, which marks her first time going since traveling to the country with Anthony. However, the relationship was very much over by this time and the couple would officially break up in July 2017. They would get back together mere months later, and still spent time together after the breakup. The duo then allegedly split up once more in mid-December, due to what Kalel described as her darkness. In July 2018, she said they had split up for good. ** Kalel cast doubt on her relationship with Cyrus in June 2017, stating to a viewer that they were together-ish and expressed her thoughts on monogamy and whether humans are meant to be monogamous. Coincidentally, she talked about the same topics in a video uploaded to KalelPadilla, which she posted mere weeks before she and Anthony broke up. * She won an award for Best Peta Ad in December 2016. * She planned to buy or move into a home in 2018. From March to approximately June or July 2018, she was living in a temporary, cheaper apartment. Coincidentally, Cyrus and Kalel's relationship ended when they were planning their home, just as Kalel and Anthony's did. * Kalel is affiliated with Shane Dawson, having appeared on his channel more than once and him commenting on her photos. This positively influences her popularity as a YouTuber. * The channel reached approximately 2,025,000 subscribers, but in December 2016, it returned to 1.9M subscribers. For a significantly long time, according to statistical sites, in late 2018, she would have returned to 1.88M subscribers, which is the number of subscribers Kalel and Anthony had before the breakup announcement in December 2014. In early August 2017, she had 1,960,500 subscribers. After a collaboration with Shane Dawson, a YouTuber she met when with Anthony, her subscriber count wildly went back up to over 1,985,000 within less than 3 days. New projections in mid-August 2017 stated she would reach 2 million well before 2018 and 3 million subscribers in a little over 4 years. She reached 1,999,000+ but did not return to 2M until around the end of November 2017. After she made proclamations on Twitter about Christianity on Christmas itself, Kalel began losing subscribers once more. In February 2018, returned once more to less than 2M subscribers due to not uploading, as well as possibly due to contested twitter controversy and not having many videos on the channel. In March of this same year, she uploaded a selfie and subsequently a long video about plant-based (vegan) food after approximately 3 months of no uploading. This proceeded to give her back well over 2M subscribers as well as thousands of comments replying to her questions and remarks. In July and early August, she proceeded to upload black screen videos (pseudo podcasts) and confession-type videos. She lost approximately 7,000 subscribers from these videos, putting her number at approximately 1,979,000 subscribers. After publicly denouncing veganism and eating animal products again, her number dipped to 1,946,800 in January 2019, which she had not seen since early summer of 2016. With this downward trend, it is possible that in a few years, she will have less subscribers than she had after the breakup. Sources Smosh Wiki - http://smosh.wikia.com/wiki/Kalel